Pillow Fight
by Ciu Sune
Summary: One Shot. It is early in the morning, VERY early, and Gon and Killua are ready to have fun! Lots of pillows involved!


Wai! I got a HunterxHunter fic written ^_^ It isn't very good, but it's mine, so yeah. . .  
  
As usual, it be pointless and plotless fluff ^_^;;; -_-;;;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
"Leorio! Get Away!" *Thump*  
  
"Come back here Gon!"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaah! You'll never take me alive!!"  
  
"Killua! Argh!"  
  
*Crash! Bang! Thump!*  
  
A door opened and Kurapika stepped out, dressed in light blue pajamas with little white stars all over them. He looked slightly groggy and slightly irritated.  
  
"You guys -do- realize it is 2 am. . .Right?" He got three movements from the lump of blankets, arms, and legs, which he could only suppose were nods of affirmation. The kurata sighed, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Then what are you three doing?" A couple of squirms and Gon's head poked out.  
  
"We were just playing. I woke up to get a drink of water and then Killua woke up, and he thought that I woke him up and he wasn't so happy about that so he started tickling me, and then Leorio came in, and I don't know what he was doing up, and he told us to be quite because you were sleeping, so Killua lunged at him, and then--" At this point, Killua, who was tired of Gon's ramblings, clamped his hand over Gon's mouth. He spoke up, voice muffled by the blanket.  
  
"I didn't lunge at Leorio! You threw me off you and I -landed- on Leorio!" Then another voice spoke up from under the covers.  
  
"And you are still on me! Geroff!"  
  
"Sorry Leorio." Two voices chimed in unison. Gon's head disappeared beneath the blankets again, and after some struggling, the big lump divided into three smaller ones. Leorio was the first one to completely untangle himself.  
  
"Ah. It's good to stand up again."  
  
"Do you think that any of you will be making anymore noise?" Kurapika wasn't very sleepy anymore, but it would be futile to even -try- to go back to bed anyway if Gon and Killua were still in a playing mood/mode.  
  
"We-ell," Killua pretended to ponder, "we might not feel tired. . ."  
  
"It's 2:30 in the morning."  
  
"We know," piped up Gon, who didn't; and wouldn't have cared if it was even 32 o' clock. "But since we are all awake anyway, why don't we just have fun?" He stopped and looked around. "Where did Killua go?" Leorio grinned and said nothing. Kurapika kept a poker face.  
  
"I'm right heeere!" Thus saying so, Killua pillow in hand, jumped on Gon and started whacking him repeatedly.  
  
"Ack!. . .Hey!. . .Mpmph!" Thus saying so, it was clear Gon was having difficulty getting the upper hand.  
  
A very amused looking Kurapika was watching the ensuing pummeling of Gon by Killua, when--  
  
*Whop!*  
  
Quickly getting over his surprise of being hit on the head with a pillow, Kurapika turned around to see Leorio with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Might as well get into the spirit of things, right?" He said as he lifted the pillow again. Kurapika dodged and blocked blows until he managed to grab a pillow of his own and proceeded to give back as good as he got.  
  
~~~~Back to Gon and Killua~~~~~  
  
Gon had finally escaped the onslaught of Killua's pillow, but there weren't any more pillows left that weren't in use. Hatching an idea, he runs into another bedroom. Killua, of course, goes after him.  
  
When Killua streaked into the room after Gon, the first thing that he noticed was that it was dark. The next thing he noticed was that it was quiet.  
  
Killua walked to the side of the doorway, into the room, looking for a light switch. As soon as his back was turned to the door, it shut with an audible 'click'.  
  
Then he heard giggling.  
  
"Gon? Where are you?" Killua wasn't really scared, and his eyes were adjusting to the dimness of the room, but he -was- getting impatient. He shouldn't have been. "Gon! What th-Mmpf!"  
  
Giggling even harder, Gon wrapped the blanket he had thrown on Killua around and around, until Killua looked like he was trapped in a cocoon. Gon thoughtfully moved the blanket so Killua's mouth was visible (so he could breath) but that also meant that Killua could scream . . .  
  
"Gon! What are you doing?! Let me OUT!!" The Killua-cocoon squirmed around, but Gon had made sure that the blanket wouldn't loosen.  
  
"No way! I have the upper hand this time. I'm making it -last-!"  
  
"Well what good will it be if I can't even move?"  
  
"Hmm. Good point." Gon grinned. "I know! I could just leave you hear and get some ice cream. . ."  
  
Killua growled at him. "You do and this blanket gets torn to SHREDS!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Meantime With Leorio And Kurapika~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay! Mercy! Stop!"  
  
Kurapika put the pillow down, and offered a hand to Leorio. "Teach you to wack me with a pillow when I'm defenseless."  
  
Leorio took the hand. "Hey. It was a -pillow- fight. With -you-. Alls' fair in love and war."  
  
The kurata raised an eyebrow over Leorio's chosen wording, but he doesn't say anything. Instead--  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"It's. . .Well, it's quiet."  
  
"So?" Leorio didn't see what was so odd about that.  
  
"Killua and Gon are by themselves in a large room filled with lots of pillows."  
  
"Oh . . ." -Now- he saw what was so odd. "Which room did they barricade themselves in?"  
  
Kurapika thought for a minute. "The other bedroom I think. And I'm pretty sure they looked the door. . ."  
  
Leorio was already getting the key.  
  
When they got the door open and went inside the room, Leorio noticed that it didn't really look like a fight of -any- kind had taken place in the room. He pointed this out to Kurapika.  
  
After looking at the bed though, they understood why.  
  
Gon and Killua were both curled up in the queen bed under the covers. Well, Killua was more scrunched up under a cover that was mooshed around him as if he had been wrapped in it a minute ago (A/N if only they knew . . .). Gon had his arms draped around Killua, one around his waist and the other arm across Killua's shoulders, like he was a large stuffed animal that Gon did -not- want to be separated from. Even as the kurata and Leorio watched, Gon wrapped his arms tighter around Killua, who snuggled down into the embrace.  
  
Kurapika looked over the scene again and grinned at Leorio.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Who was already getting his video camera.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Wai! ^_^ I actually -liked- that fic. And I wrote it! ^_^ *is overjoyed and over-reacting*  
  
My one-shots are getting longer. Maybe being bored during school is doing me some good! (Eheh, that's when I have time to write)  
  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. (Aside from pointing out the obvious, like the fact that it was, as all my fics are, plotless and fluffy.) 


End file.
